


Notorious Assassin

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [5]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallist/Jace + "didn't you see what I did"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notorious Assassin

"Didn’t you see what I did?”  

“What?”  Jace is tired.  It’s late out, too late for Kallist to be messing around the way he usually does.  Jace just wants to get back to his little room in the Infinite Consortium and sleep.

“C’mon, Jace, pay attention to me,” Kallist whines.  “That was probably the best handstand I’ve ever done.”

Kallist has too much energy, and he’s too–he just doesn’t seem to care.  Jace feels a weird mix of disgust and envy, thinking about that, even though Kallist is his closest friend, even though–he sighs.  “I’m not in the mood right now,” he says levelly, and walks on.

An arm falls over his shoulders.  “You’re never in the mood for anything,” Kallist says cheerfully.  “You want to get ice cream?”

“I want to go to sleep.”

“You want to get drunk?”

“You _killed_  him.”

“Yep.”

“Don’t you even feel slightly bad about it?”

“Nope.”

“I don’t understand you,” Jace sighs.  “Look, I just don’t like going out and celebrating after vomiting over the corpse of a man whose throat you slit.”

Kallist goes still.  “Do you think I’m a monster?” he asks, almost casually.

“What?  No!”

“Then don’t act like it.”  Jace stares after him as he walks off, wincing slightly.  Kallist’s feelings swirl in his head for a moment–harsh, raw anger, and a sudden wild hurt.  Guilt swells inside him, but he can’t find the words to placate it, and in the moment of indecision, his friend is gone.


End file.
